Apocalypse Now
by LadyAlexandraNoir
Summary: The end is upon the world and Alexandra ends up as an unwilling survivor in Outpost 3. (SI-OC).
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello there, for those of you who know me, surprise, I'm not dead ^^ just had the massive case of Writer's Block in history, so yeah, to bring myself out of that state I began writing this short story for this Fandom as a cool experiment (Conclusion: it didn't work) but yeah, I'm trying to see if I update the other fics later in the week, so we'll see, in the meantime you can tell me if you'd like to read chapter two of this story ;) **_

_**To those of you who are new, welcome, enjoy your stay ;) **_

_**Alex **_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**A Diary**

**_~Cause they will run you down, down til the dark_**  
**_Yes and they will run you down, down til you fall_**  
**_And they will run you down, down til you go_**  
**_Yeah so you can't crawl no more~ _**

**_\- Way Down We Go, Kaleo. _**

**Day 545. Literal Hell (Or Close Enough)**

It feels like I've been here for an eternity, life matters very little to me anymore as I'm mostly living out of spite or maybe fear of what will befall me after I die here. You see, Ms. Venable is still the same bitch as ever and Ms. Mead still scares the living wahoos out of me, I thought that I was going to get over it as the time passed, I knew the story, I know how it ends, or how it should, the fact that I'm living in a will be paradox or something like that also scares me.

I've wondered many times how is it that I am still alive here, I know that Mallory does the weird spell thing and goes back and kills Michael, so… shouldn't I not be here? Or better yet, shouldn't I be home, where this was just a creepy TV show that I watched out of boredom one day?

So I've decided to begin recording my memoirs, even though I will probably burn this book later, I wouldn't want Venable or Mead to find it, that would be disastrous, so thanks whatever deity is ruling this place for the horrid purple victorian dresses that I am being forced to wear.

The only thing that's kept me sane here is writing this diary, I've written what I remembered from the plot countless times by this point, I've thought of ways of killing Mallory and just allowing Michael Langdon to win just to see if he would spare my life and I can go into the sunset or Bahamas, I know that there was something important about Bahamas.

But I'm no murderer, I'm no witch, no prophet, no weird powers, just me, Alex. And just Alex is good, but I'm not sure it will be enough to face what is coming, I'm scared. I've been scared since I woke up on a plane in this twisted world.

* * *

**Eighteen Months ago **

It hurt, my head hurt so much.

I opened my eyes slowly and grasped my head carefully.

"Ow," I mumbled softly as I pushed myself to a sitting position. The room shifted as I tried to see just where the hell I was.

"Miss Black, were almost arriving to the Outpost 3, glad you awakened before our landing," a voice said to my right.

I blinked several times before my brain caught up with the words that had been said.

"The what now?"

"Outpost number three, Miss Black, you purchased your ticket through the collective," the man said.

The words made sense but at the same time didn't, I'm ashamed to say that it took me the entirety of five minutes to have an inkling to where I was. I looked up to the man horrified and a single word fell from my mouth.

"Fuck."

* * *

Not to say that my arrival to the Outpost was smooth by any chance, the man in the plane had given me a special outfit and had pushed me outside from the plane door with a paper in my hand. My first impression of the outpost hadn't been a nice one, nor a happy one and the only salvation in this world has been my status as a Purple.

That first day Ms. Venable had received me with a frown on her face and had asked me what I was doing at Outpost 3 if I had been designed for Outpost 4, I'm sure that somewhere, someone has a sense of humor, or a lack of it. But I was thankful that Ms. Venable didn't turn me away, one more Purple in her Outpost was not going to be a ruin. Specially not when she decided to murder the guy called Stu and literally make him into stew.

My relationship with food here is not the best, the food cubes are made to sustain a person, not to be a luxury, and I know better than to eat anything given to me by Venable or Mead, purple or not, they wouldn't hesitate to kill me, so I've turned into a paranoid freak, fear does that to a person.

A silver lining of my situation is that my bedroom has its own bathroom, water in said bathroom is drinkable, or at least I think so because I'm writing this and not dead… yet. To my companions in this nightmare, because it can only be called a nightmare, I'm the reclusive loner, I'm only expected to be downstairs for meals and I can borrow books from the library as long as I return them within a day or two. I've seen very little of my reluctant housemates and I honestly don't want to see much of them, they're gonna die, hell… I'm probably gonna die too, so there's no need for attachments, like at all.

Although Coco and Mallory do worry me as they could really mean my end. And I mean, after knowing what I know, that they are witches in hiding, that the Coven is trying to kill Michael and thus erase this timeline, how was my survival going to be guaranteed? Nobody cares for me, I am nobody, a speck of dust in the plans of one antichrist… I am royally fucked up and as I write this down the thought only solidifies in my head.

I've given much thought to it, the part I'm willing to play the pieces I'm willing to move and neither option sounds reasonable. I could try to help the witches and get killed by Michael… or I could try to help Michael, hope that there is enough humanity left in him to feel pity for me, and still die by the hand of the witches in their scheme to stop Michael.

So, yeah, not an easy decision for an agnostic young woman of twenty four.

I know that agnostic is underline, it's important for me to point that out in here because, first, this is the work of the antichrist, apparently backed up by daddy satan and the illuminati, memes didn't seem that funny anymore. So yes, my religious beliefs are sort of important to the narrative, or to my narrative anyways.

I am not going to convert, that's one thing I am sure of, religions, at least in this particular universe, scare the hillbillies out of me, so yeah, no thanks, Neutrality looks awesome on me anyways, so I am not going to be praying or lighting up altars anytime soon, that's just not me.

I'm just going to try to survive and hope that's enough for me in this crappy world.

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter is like a Diary entry, which is why the tense is weird, next chapter will be in my usual first person, if you have any thoughts or ideas I'd like to hear about them. **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**A Special Arrival**

_**~We don't deal with outsiders very well**_  
_**They say newcomers have a certain smell**_  
_**Yeah, trust issues, not to mention**_  
_**They say they can smell your intentions**_  
_**You're lovin' on the freakshow sitting next to you**_  
_**You'll have some weird people sitting next to you**_  
_**You'll think "How did I get here, sitting next to you?"**_  
_**But after all I've said, please don't forget~**_

_**\- Heathens, Twenty One Pilots. **_

I hid the journal under my mattress after I finished writing, I knew that greys often cleaned our rooms while we ate, but I had discovered a small place where they never cleaned to stash away my dirty little secret. This was my life now, fancy captivity. I got into my purple dress, taking my time to lace it as I did each morning, it was my little routine, the only vestige of normalcy that I had in this madhouse.

I checked my reflection in the mirror and wondered how I had gotten to this point, my hair was long, yes, but it looked weird on my now gaunt face, I was too thin, too pale and my dark hair only served to remind me of Morticia Addams. I looked like a Tim Burton version of Morticia Addams, a living dead, which technically was not completely untrue.

The thin silver chain around my neck with the small heart pendant, a pandora bracelet with several charms and my gold class ring on my right ring finger were the only things I had from my past life, the amber stone on the ring shone eerily under the fire lights that illuminate my room. Those three personal items were the only things that I could say that I really owned and that gave me a small sense of home, I tended to fiddle with the charms of my bracelet whenever I was nervous and clutched them tightly as I went to sleep as I knew that my mother and I had matched a few of those.

My eyes looked too big on my face and I couldn't be bothered with makeup to hide the dark circles underneath, I was mostly dead anyways so what was the point in trying.

I got out of my room and walked to the dining room, the others were already mostly there. I sat next to Dinah and offered the witch a small smile, they all thought I was severely depressed, which I probably was, so most of them didn't push me much. Mrs. Gallant glanced my way briefly before returning her attention to her cube.

I played with my fork as I tried to imagine my life back home.

"This will be our last breakfast," said Venable, "We will be cutting back to one meal a day."

Her announcement was met with protest, I honestly couldn't care less, I hated the fucking cubes, the less I had to see of them, the better. But the others were not thinking like me, they were actually considering going outside and killing one another, I briefly understood why people died in horror movies, but since I was way past the point of caring, and it was probably way to early in the morning I tuned them out and continued to focus on my cube.

"What do you say, Alexandra?" asked a voice in front of me, I looked up to see Coco looking at me curiously, I shrugged.

"I'm not really in the mood," I answered politely, not really knowing what she was asking, she huffed at me and crossed her arms.

"You're never in the mood for anything, if I didn't know better I'd say you're a ghost," she said, I rolled my eyes at her and crossed my arms too, raising a single eyebrow.

"I've been trapped in here for almost two years with a bunch of strangers that only live to complain, forgive me if my company is not the best at this moment in time," I deadpanned.

"Well we wouldn't be strangers if you had taken interest in starting to know us," Gallant pointed out, I looked his way, a bored expression on my face.

"Not really interested, but thanks for the offer," I said, Gallant was about to say something back to me when the alarms started blaring.

* * *

I made myself scarce after the damned breakfast, Michael Langdon had arrived and I'm sure he was going to be able to smell my fear from afar. I hid in my room, laying on my bed just thinking about happier times, trying to keep my thoughts positive, when I had said I wanted a vacation, this wasn't what I had in mind.

There was a knock on my door.

I stood to find Mallory on the other side, I offered her a small smile.

"Can I help you with anything?" I asked, she nodded.

"Dinner is going to be served tonight, Ms. Venable says that assistance is mandatory," she explained.

I nodded and thanked her before closing the door and walking back to my closet. I browsed through my selection of dresses. I picked the most modest one, I was not going to attract Michael's attention to me, not if I could help it, not when I was not sure of the path I wanted to take.

* * *

I walked into the dining room and felt a strange sense of deja vu, almost like in the morning, I sat next to Dinah and proceeded to ignore everyone around me. Once we were all in the dining room a plate of steaming soup was placed in front of me, it reminded me too much of that time with the Stu soup and I slowly pushed the plate away from me, appetite totally gone.

"You're going to die if you don't eat, girl," said Evie Gallant looking at me disapprovingly, I shrugged.

"I'm not really hungry," I mumbled as my eyes began prickling, I was not going to cry in front of these people.

I was not.

I almost tumbled back on my chair as the snakes came to life, I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and tears were really close to fall from my eyes. I was near my breaking point, I could feel it.

Thankfully my small panic attack was being overshadowed by the snakes and the fact that Emily kept asking Venable who was in her office. I tried to tune out their conversation as I hoped for the dinner to end, unfortunately for me, after dinner we were all ushered to the library, I took the furthest spot from the entrance, but not completely separated by the rest of the group as to not stick out as a sore thumb.

Michael walked in several minutes later in all his long hair, red eyeshadow glory, he was devastatingly gorgeous in person, I could see how his appearance could become a problem in Outpost 3. Thankfully I had always been a being of low sex drive, always veering towards grey asexuality than any other preference, boyfriends I had had a few, but none had really awakened an interest in me, and sex was just means to an end, pleasurable if done right, but something I could definitely live without. My outpost mates, apparently, not so much.

I remained uptight for as long as Michael explained the situation in the outside world, what he was saying was not news for me, but listening to him actually saying it just served to cement the idea that my life was the actual horror story. I managed to avoid his gaze deliberately enough, Gallant was stupid enough to propose himself to go first in the interviews and I sort of felt glad for it.

Everything was coming to an end soon, while I was not a fan of dying, the stress of actually staying alive was slowly killing me.

I returned to my room in silence, hoping to not be disturbed anymore until I needed to show up in the morning. Once inside I locked my door behind me and slid down to the floor covering my mouth with my hands as I tried to conceal the sobs that escaped me.

I was probably going to die a painful death and there was going to be no way around it.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE **

**Interview with the Devil. **

_**~What do you want from me? Why don't you run from me?**_  
_**What are you wondering? What do you know?**_  
_**Why aren't you scared of me? Why do you care for me?**_  
_**When we all fall asleep, where do we go?~ **_

_**\- bury a friend, Billie Eilish. **_

Next morning I woke up feeling drained, I had no energy for anything but I knew that I had to show up in the dining room, if only for appearances' sake. My eyes were rimmed red and my hands were shaking slightly as I made my way to the dining room where the rest of the group was, all of them, save for Evie, were there. I stopped abruptly in the doorway when I realized that everyone was staring at me, Michael included.

"Good morning," I murmured softly and went to take my seat next to Dinah, avoiding to look at anyone else.

"Alexandra," a deep voice called, nobody needed to tell me who was the owner of said voice as every nerve of my body seemed to know.

I looked up and found his gaze on me, immaculate red eyeshadow and I wondered if he took the time in reapplying it or if it was just a fluke of destiny.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"Your interview is next," he said standing, I felt my heart stop for a second and then the beating became faster.

I gulped and nodded as I stood.

I walked behind Michael trying not to die from a heart attack, I wanted nothing more but to run into my room and lock myself there, forever, maybe drown myself in the tub, end my misery, just stop it all and fina-

I crashed into a wall, or rather Michael's back as he stopped walking abruptly, I was quick to take a step back and straighten myself, Michael opened the door to his room? Office? And motioned for me to walk in.

The room was spacious, I was quick to find a place to sit before my legs gave out, I knew my limits well, I took several breaths as Michael paced around the room, his eyes never leaving my form, I felt small, like a child that had been sent to the principal's office for being naughty in class.

"Alexandra Jane Black," Michael said, my gaze found his and I felt a shiver go down my spine, it suddenly felt very cold around me.

"Yes," I said, even though my name was not a question.

"You paid for a spot in Outpost 4 and you were misplaced here, the Collective sends their apologies," he said, I nodded slowly, "According to Ms. Venable you have been the easiest candidate to deal with, you don't complain, barely talk to the others, if she didn't know better she would have assigned you to be a grey, why is that?"

"I'm…" I seemed to think about my answer, I was scared, yes, but that wasn't the main thing about my attitude, I was uncomfortable, tired, mourning a life that was not, I took a deep breath before I spoke as softly as I could "I'm afraid."

"But there is more isn't it?" Michael asked as he crouched in front of me, I moved away from him, almost instinctively, "Do I scare you?"

"Very much so," I said as our gazes held, a small smirk appeared on his lips.

"Why?" he asked nonchalantly, I tried to press my back to the couch.

"I… I know things," I said as I felt my eyes watering, this was it, either my undoing or my saving grace, I had chosen a side.

"Things?" Michael asked interested, I nodded and he placed a hand on my lap grasping one of my legs, his hold light enough for me to feel a small pressure from it, "Are you going to tell me?"

"Your name is Michael Langdon," I started and closed my eyes, "You were born in a place known as the Murder House, where several spirits live or lived, your mother's name was Vivian and you had a father figure in Ben for a while too," his nails started digging on my skin over the fabric of my dress, "Your grandmother Constance tried to raise you, but she bailed on you because you were different and Tate, your supposed biological father denied you, it made you angry and you left the house with a woman called Ms. Meade, she became your new mom and she loved you as much as you loved her, but the witches killed her and your allies, burned at the stake."

I stopped for a moment and opened my eyes, Michael's face was just inches away from mine, an unreadable expression on his face, I wanted him to back off, badly, I felt a tear run down my cheek, only to be stopped by Michael's thumb, he caressed my cheek with his hand, his other hand keeping a hold on my leg, and he cupped my face as more tears continued to fall.

"What else?" he asked, I was trembling as I tried to get more words out, I closed my eyes again.

"You also went to a magic school, you passed the seven wonders and you were about to become the new supreme, I think, I…, but Cordelia Goode, she started digging about your past and found out that you were the antichrist and not some alpha warlock, you also vowed to destroy her coven, because she had killed Miriam," I paused, my heart was drumming against my chest, Michael's hand traveled to my neck and I shivered, not from pleasure, but from fright.

"I won't hurt you," he said softly, I opened my eyes slowly, his blue gaze was on me, he wouldn't hurt me as long as he wanted to know what I knew, I was not stupid.

"You were found by a group of satanists after four days in a desert, they helped you and this woman set you with the collective, her name I don't remember, but she drove a red car and sold her soul to the devil, you stayed with them for a while, until it was time for you to enact your apocalypse, you brought back Miriam in an unorthodox way, but while you plotted, the witches plotted too," I paused again, letting the information sink in, Michael looked confused and not as cocky as he had been.

"What are they plotting, Alexandra?" he asked, I bit my lip.

"I will tell you," I began, he raised an eyebrow at me, "I will, I just, I want to ask a favor, please."

"Ask," he commanded.

"If I'm not cut to be going to this Sanctuary, that's fine, I don't mind much, but, if I don't pass the test or the worst comes to happen, I want you to either grant me a quick death or protect me, please," I pressed, Michael seemed pensive and stood abruptly, I looked up at him, he seemed really tall.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Yes," I answered, "I trust you, Michael."

He lowered himself again, his face was, once again, inches away from mine. I shuddered and tried move back, Michael's hands gripped my legs, holding me in place.

"Please," I whispered, his eyes searched mine.

"Please what?"

"Stand back."

"Back?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"You're in my personal space, please," I pleaded again.

Michael looked confused but stood back and sat on the couch opposite from mine.

"You feel different," he said, my eyes were on him, "And yet there is nothing _different_ about you, speak, Alexandra, and you might yet survive this."

"Cordelia has a plan, it involves Coco and Mallory," I said carefully, Michael seemed to ponder my words.

"The shallow girl and her servant?" He asked, I nodded.

"They are not what it seems, they are witches, Cordelia erased their memories and placed them here on purpose, so that there was a way to defeat you, Mallory might be the next supreme, if her powers awaken, the others, the ones in hiding, they'll know, and they'll come here to end you," I fiddled with my hands and the fabric of my dress.

"They won't, I've already won," Michael said, but his voice wavered, my eyes found his.

"If Mallory travels back in time and kills you at your most vulnerable you will cease to exist here."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I might cease to exist too, the witches are only thinking about themselves, so I'm being selfish and thinking about me," yes, I was being selfish, sue me, I was a survivor first, or at least, I was trying to be.

Michael handed me a small vial, it was filled with a mauve liquid, I twirled it in my hands and looked at him.

"Drink," he ordered, his cold eyes on me.

I unclasped the vial without thinking it much and brought it to my lips, my eyes never leaving Michael's. I felt the liquid, cold against my lips and as I was ready to swallow it-

"Stop," he said, I looked at him before pulling the vial away from my lips, "You do trust me," he murmured before taking the vial from my hand.

My hand was trembling slightly and I counted my small victory, I was alive, for now.

"There's more you know," he said and sat back on his couch, legs spread open, to another person perhaps his posture would have been inviting, to me, it was just making me want to blend in with the couch I was currently sitting on.

"There is, in a few days a carriage with apples will arrive, Venable will call for a Halloween party, the apples will be poisoned and all the guests will die, Mallory and Coco will come back to life with their memories as witches, and Cordelia, Madison and another witch whose name I can't remember will come here, Dinah will choose you over the witches, but Cordelia and Marie Laveau have a plan to kill her and offer her soul to a man called Legba, Venable will try to kill you, only to be killed by Miriam, she will remember you, but the witches will kill her again," I said, Michael seemed to be considering every word I said.

"And what will happen to you then?" he asked, I wanted to shrug.

"I… I don't know, I was not meant to be here, I am not meant to be here," I said, Michael nodded before he stood, I shrunk back on the couch as he approached me.

He took my face in his hands, his thumbs caressing my face softly, as if somehow I could break.

"Perhaps… perhaps my father sent you to me, to help me win, to help me shape the world in his image," he said, his voice soft like velvet and his breath warm on my face.

I closed my eyes again, each breath I took, heavier than the last, my skin crawling with fear, I shivered and Michael's hands moved from my face only to grasp me by my shoulders, I opened my eyes slowly and his face was even closer to mine.

"Don't fear me," his voice was soft, almost childish, my entire body was trembling, "No harm will befall you."

It sounded like a promise in his voice, but I couldn't bring myself to relax completely, I nodded carefully and Michael smiled at me, a smile, not a smirk, he stepped back from my personal space.

"It seems that I have to deal with two witches then," he said almost amused, he offered me his hand.

I took it without hesitation and stood carefully, Michael seemed content by my choice.

"Are we done?" I asked carefully, Michael seemed thrown off by my question, but nodded.

"For now, we are," he said as he led me outside.


	4. Announcement

Hello Guys!

First of all I have to apologize for not updating the fic that you're reading, know that I appreciate all the follows, favorites and reviews that you guys leave on my works.

Second, have faith that I will try with all my heart and soul to finish those fics, they are still my babies and I do want to finish them, either by bulletpoint short story or the long chaptered versions, but I'll attempt to give you guys, and myself, some closure in all of my fics.

Third, I've been thinking about changing platforms completely and move to Archive of Our Own completely, but I would like to hear your opinions in the matter. (I just find it that it is easier to post things there and I love the tagging system that they have.)

Now I will proceed to tell you about the status of each of my fics, so you guys know how I far along I have worked.

1\. **Crescent.** Next chapter half way through, got side tracked and wrote the beginning of an Emmett/Alex story that one day I might post.

2\. **A Time For Wolves.** Up to chapter 8 written and under revision, will update soon, also got side tracked, wrote some drabbles that went nowhere, frustrated.

3\. **Primrose.** Need to start writing the next chapter, this story needs a very special mood to be written in, haven't felt it in months, sorry.

4\. **Broken Like Me.** love this fic, halfway through next chapter's outline, trying to see where to take the story (since I **SPOILER ALERT**, killed Elena and broke canon)

5\. **Changing Fates Original Sins.** Was rereading the story, hated it, re-wrote it differently, way too differently, is currently sitting patiently in my google docs. Also the redo is completely written, will be posted in Archive of Our Own someday.

6\. **CF. Iron Dads and Other Ailments.** Endgame was depressing, I tried to lift myself up, the next chapter is halfway through but my Post-Endgame Depression still hits me hard, wrote 3 AUs of this AU, don't know how to currently end them, the MCU consumes me, but I will post them in AO3 and will be putting all the works into a series.

7\. **The Soldier and the Traveler.** As of now it is a complete story, might add a snipet if I get in a Jasper Mood someday.

8\. **Believer.** I have something written, but it is too little for what I want to post, will be revising it in the upcoming days/months.

9\. **Apocalypse Now. **I honestly don't know where to take this... send help.

10\. **Changing Fates an Unexpected Journey (Rewrite).** I am truly working into this story, everyone knows that I am a slut for Glorfindel but my muse hates me so much, as of now I have written 2 Thranduil Focused stories, 1 with Legolas, and one with Maedhros (yes I got sucked into the Silmarillion Fandom), began a Celegorm one and there is a Finrod Plot Bunny pestering me, also ... Sauron is looking fine these days isn't he?. (send even more help)

11/12/13. **The 3 Supernatural fics**. I hate myself so much that I was trying to write this and instead wrote like 4 more stories, I clearly don't know how to fanfiction.

14\. **Changing Fates Night Games.** It is written in its entirety, but pending correction because I am also lazy as fuck.

15/16.** The Sun Dragon and the Young Wolf/Ice Burns.** See number 2, still frustrated, also was unhappy over the GOT ending.

17\. **Darkest Before Dawn.** Got stuck, wrote an Orm fic to get back into the DC mood, got stuck again.

18/19. **A Case of Misguided Identities/ Harry Potter and the Changed Fates.** I so want to continue this, but I haven't seen my Harry Potter muse for ages. Will probably do bulletpoints for HP and the Changed Fates tho'

20\. **Live Free or Twihard.** I think this was the second fic I ever posted here, lets forget it exist and lets focus on Crescent, The Soldier and the Traveler and in Believer.

So as you can see it wasn't that I stopped writing altogether but that I got sidetracked in one way or another (Tolkien did this to me), I thank you for your patience and for the fact that you still read my fics, and the fact that I tried and still want to try doing the discord thing because I'm pretty bored over quarantine.

So thank you again for reading my stories, this announcement will be post in all of the stories that I mentioned so if you read it once you can ignore the other notifications.

Much love (really guys send help),

Alex 3


End file.
